


Constrained Circumstances

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar AU, Avvar Cullen, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen watches Lady Trevelyan interact with children and gets a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constrained Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Captivated (Avvar AU) canon. Not necessarily sequential with other stories in this verse.

“And so, he was crowned King of Ferelden with Lady Cousland at his side,” Elena finished, closing the book she had been reading out loud. 

She looked around the room to see about half a dozen upturned faces belonging to the Avvar children of Red Lion hold. They stared at her with rapt attention. Beyond them, leaning against the plain wooden wall of their school house, Cullen stood watching them with interest, arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“Why don’t you all run home for lunch, now that history lesson is over?” She said, returning her attention to the children. “Come back in a half hour and we’ll do some arithmetic.” 

The children scrambled up, eagerly running around to gather their belongings before heading to lunch. As they filtered out of the room, Elena busied herself straightening up and putting her book away. When she turned around, Cullen had pushed himself off of the wall and was standing only a few feet from her. 

“You’re very good with them, lass,” he said. 

She gave him a small smile, secretly pleased with this observation. “I used to spend a lot of time watching my nice, Mathilde, but I think they’re just captivated by the lowlander woman.”

He chuckled and took another step towards her, “I don’t blame them; you’re bewitching.”

She blushed and took a step backwards until she felt her back hit the wall. Cullen was in front of her now, one of his large, rough hands cupping her cheek. The nearness of him sent a thrill through her, and she bit her lip to suppress a gentle moan at his touch.  

“Watching you with them, it makes me think I should give you an avvar child of your own,” he whispered, lips hovering dangerously close to hers. 

Elena couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped the back of her throat at his words as images of them coupling flashed through her mind–of him mounting her from behind, of her riding him into oblivion–and she wondered which position was better for conceiving. 

She shook her head; no, they couldn’t.  _Not now_. But it didn’t help her desire that he was invading all of her senses–the warm masculine scent of him hung in the air as his free hand roved her body. All he needed to do was bend down just a little bit more, and she could taste him as well. 

Cullen’s hand dipped between her legs, cupping her despite her skirts just as his mouth descended on her own. She moaned at the warm press of his lips, the way he coaxed her lips apart until his tongue could slip past, gliding deep into her mouth. Fire coursed down her throat as he kissed her, filling her up and  _burning_  her with want from the inside out. Her legs shook at the heat of his hand against her aching center, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. 

“Cullen,” she managed to half gasp, half moan against his mouth, “we  _can’t_. Not here, now. The children will be back in half an hour.”

He removed his hand from between her legs and for one disappointing moment she thought he was going to stop. But then he lifted her, pinning her slight frame between his own and the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her aching heat against his hard rigid of his cock.

“I’ve brought you to pleasure in considerably more constrained circumstances, lass,” he growled against her ear, causing a moan to spill from her lips as he rutted against her. “Trust me.”


End file.
